Shecats like Shecats like Toms do
by Leqaxi
Summary: They were both clueless, so mindless and careless. But it didn't stop them from finding, loving and living each heartbeat together.


Hi there! Author here.

This is my first story every so I appreciate polite feedback.

Disclaimer: Rated K+ for now but rating may change.

The story I wrote here is based on Warriors but things are slightly changed, like the time period and place of River clan's camp. I also used my own OC's.

I'll try updating the story faster if anyone is interested, but for now, I'll update whenever I feel like writing more. So updates may be slow!

If you see any typos or incorrect grammar, do feel free to tell me! Aaand onto warnings.

Warnings: Forbidden, dramatic lesbian cat love. :))

Cheesy yuri fluff.

Aaaand that's it! Enjoy the story and review!

In the midst of dawn, cats of River clan awoke, one by one. The beautiful lines of fading colors flowed across the sky; the sun arising from behind in a slow tune. Truly, this was the most gorgeous time of day, but the night's gleaming stars and fluffy clouds of the risen sun would say otherwise. The morning seemed perfect except for the dews and puddles that last night rain had caused. It took not long for River clan to realize that there was much more rain the normal. The heat from before might've been what caused it. River clan never thought of it as a major problem, though. They continued their routine of survival as normal. Brightspring, a beautiful, ginger mackerel tabby shecats with distracting ocean blue eyes, silently made her way up to Morningsky. Her pelt shimmered, as it was slightly damped, in the sun's rising rays. Morningsky's pelt was a darker ginger then Brightspring's, her stripes bolder and darker in color with darker sapphire blue eyes. Though, you could see that they both look similar to each other, as mother and daughter. "Did you sleep well?" Brightspring asked, her voice sweet like honey. Morningsky smiled at her daughter's politeness. Of course, she was always polite to everyone but had a softer spot for her mother. "I slept well, as always. I don't see why you continue to ask when it'll always be the same answer," Morningsky meowed with a quiet chuckle as she leaned closer to nuzzle Brightspring softly. Even when Brightspring was older, Morningsky continued to treat her like a kit, spoiling the young warrior. No one took notice. Everyone saw it as a loving relationship one should have with someone. Brightspring didn't mind Morningsky's gesture. If she was her, she might have also have treated herself that way. "Where's Silverleap? I was going to ask if I could join the dawn patrol with Tumblepaw one sunrise ago but couldn't find him so I assumed he went out alone," Brightspring said. Morningsky gave Brightspring a confused and odd look. "I went to sleep with Silverleap and I saw him earlier. You sure it's not just you who's not seeing him? Really, Brightspring, to think you couldn't recognize the deputy and your father," Morningsky said, shaking her head, but smiled to let Brightspring know she was just teasing. Brightspring sighed and looked away. "Maybe," Brightspring said quietly, her gaze somewhere else as she thought about how she couldn't find Silverleap the night before. Morningsky tilted her head and saw the patrol with Silverleap ready to leave. "You should go ask him before his patrol leaves without you," Morningsky meowed as she straightened her head back. Brightspring looked at the camp's entrance and gasped. "Oh! yes," She meowed quickly. "I'll see you later," Brightspring added as she dashed off to find her apprentice.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Silverleap meowed, his voice soothing but commanding at the same time. Silverleap was a broad, white tom, with a single silver stripe running down his lean, white pelt and stubbed tail. His eyes shone a bright yellow, like a dandelion petal. You would know he was a kind but strong deputy if you saw him. Silverleap looked to see if anyone of his assigned cats were missing but only saw Brightspring rushing up to him with Tumblepaw trailing behind. Brightspring halted to a stop, as did Tumbepaw, and looked up at him. "Silverleap, may Tumblepaw and I join the patrol? I would like to show Tumblepaw around the territory," She meowed. Tumblepaw was a dark, brown, tabby tom. His lean fur was flat on his body as he waited for a response from the deputy. Silverleap glanced at the smaller brown tom and looked back to Brightspring. "Yes, why of course," He meowed. He made a small smile and turned around to start padding off, expecting the patrol to follow. Brightspring turned her head to smile at her apprentice. Tumblepaw smiled back, his smile wide and bright. He could almost feel his excitement overflowing like the fresh kill pile when the warriors came back with many prey.

The patrol soon departed as they came to the borders, Brightspring and Tumblepaw being assigned to the border near the Twoleg's dens. "Last night I saw a kittypet roaming in our territory near the twolegplace border and chased the thing out. If you see any other kittypets or loners, I would like you to drive them out, or at least warn them off," Silverleap notified Brightspring and Tumblepaw. They both nodded. "Is that why you weren't in the camp last night?" Brightspring asked, the pieces in her small puzzle fitting together. Silverleap blinked in a confused state. It took him a few heartbeats to realize what Brightspring was talking about. "Ah- yes," He meowed quickly as he snapped out of his confusion as soon as he realizes what the other was talking about. Brightspring nodded and began padding off with Tumblepaw.

"There's not much to patrolling borders other than to marking the borders and keeping intruders out," Brightspring began to say. "The river does much of it already," She said with a laugh, hoping it would make a reaction out of the smaller tom. Tumblepaw didn't pay much attention to it and nodded, mumbling a small "Yep." Tumblepaw was more interested in the environment, on how there were trees towering over one section of their territory and in other section's there was none to be seen. The crisp air of Greenleaf smelled of dewy grass and natural soil, the tree's leaves solid green as they waited for sunrise's winds to enrapture them, flowing about. Tumblepaw felt the soft ground lift him a bit, more than the camps did. 'So many paws stepping the camp might've lowered the ground!' Tumblepaw curiously thought. Brightspring looked backed to her apprentice's wondrous and shocked expression and smiled fondly at that. "We'll begin training once you know your way around the territory," Brightspring meowed, looking back so she wouldn't accidently bump into something. That would be embarrassing. Tumblepaw held in a pout, knowing that if he did Brightspring might pull back more time.

They continued trailing the border, Brightspring telling Tumblepaw a few things as they made their way to the Twolegplace. Brightspring felt that Silverleap made a good decision when assigning them to where they should patrol. Brightspring continued talking about how you should act if you see a kittypet, loner, or another animal. "If you see prey you should always try catching it, even if you're on a border patrol," She meowed, looking back as she sent her apprentice a gleaming smile. Tumblepaw smiled back slightly, looking away from his mentor's eyes. His gaze was somewhere other than Brightspring, thinking Brightspring's large eyes was trying to sink into his soul. Brightspring, on the other head, never thought much of it. It only made her smile more. Suddenly, Tumblepaw stopped, his paws halting as if he was holding the ground. Brightspring quirked a brow, her slim body turning to completely to Tumblepaw, wondering if Tumblepaw had unexpectedly stopped working for a moment. His yellow eyes glanced back and forth from her and something else... something that was only a few tail-lengths away. Brightspring saw her apprentice's darting eyes, still confused on what her apprentice was trying to do, or say. "Brightspring..." Tumblepaw muttered quietly, trying to single her to face forward, his head tilting and muzzle pointing away. Brightspring, the obvious bafoom, only continued on. "What's the wrong Tumblepaw? Did something- "Brightspring meowed as she shifted and turn herself forward, to see what her apprentice was trying to point at. Her words were cut off as her eyes landed on the most gorgeous creature ever, a silvery-gray, spotted tabby shecat that was laying on the grass near a tall rust-colored fence. The shecat was sitting down, her right leg lifted high as the shecat was grooming the fur on her nice long legs. Brightspring felt her heartbeat skip, the cat's beauty making her face feel warm and her mouth went dry. Questions filled her mind as she wondered, 'Who is she? What's her name? Is she from a clan? She smells of Twolegs… Is she a kittypet? Why am I thinking this? Why in Star clan…' Brightspring stood there motionless, almost mimicking Tumblepaw. "Brightspring…?" Tumblepaw said, voice quiet but not enough to be a mumble. Brightspring ignored the other, or more didn't pay much attention to the tom, as her paws left her body and dragged her to the shecat. She stopped padding as she was only a tail-length away, the other she lowering her head, stopping her grooming on her fur. She stood staring at the other for heartbeats, Brightspring not knowing what to say. The she's eyes were a beautiful shade of light spring green, like the beautiful lily pads Brightspring saw sometimes in the lake. The silence was swallowing her up. "Err- Greetings," Brightspring said, forcing it out. She gulped and tried to smile, but it only made her look more awkward. Then, she mysterious shecat meowed suddenly, "Hi there!" The she's voice was soft but strong and bubbly. Brightspring felt taken aback. She hadn't expected such powerful and optimistic response back. Though, she wasn't complaining. The response only made her relax more. "I'm Sterling!" The voice spoke up again. Well, Sterling's voice spoke up. 'Oh, such a pretty name for a beautiful cat,' Brightspring said in her mind. Finally, Brightspring found her voice and said, "Uhh- I-I'm Brightspring. Brightspring from River clan." 'Oh, Star clan help me and my stuttering' She thought biting tongue, hoping to stop the awkward hesitation. Sterling just got up from her sitting settlement and sent her a dazzling smile, the smile so wide and cute, it made Brightspring stumble back a little. "River clan? Oh, I heard that before! Last night, actually. Some white cat told me to stop laying around in his clan's territory. Of course, I didn't know. I'm pretty new here. My folk just moved into this lovely house and now we're staying here as for now," Sterling said. "Silverleap?" Brightspring said quietly to herself, her voice loud enough for the other she could hear. "Was that his name? I guessing you guys know each other, with the clan and the names," Sterling continued on, half her attention to Brightspring and to herself. 'Silverleap saw her before me and never even mentioned about her beauty and passion? He could've at least warned me beforehand…' Brightspring thought. Suddenly, another voice spoke up, that was now hers. "Hi there. I'm Tumblepaw. My mentor here told me if I ever saw a stranger on our territory, I should chase them out, so if you don't mind me doing so- "Tumblepaw was cut off as Brightspring nudged the other and shook her head, awkwardly laughing to cover up her rudeness. She didn't want Tumblepaw to chase the beauty away so soon. Oh, what has become of her? "She's not on our territory," Brightspring said, lying. Lifting her right paw, Brightspring swiped it across the paws of Sterling's, adding, "In fact, she's almost of our territory. No need to chase her out." Tumblepaw sent her a confused expression. "I thought- "Brightspring sent him a startling, scary, smiling face, eyes looking like they were piercing into his soul like before. Sterling was much too oblivious to notice the tingling tension between the two and only continued to smile. That smile, though.

so... how is it? Did I do well? I never wrote anything like this so.. no hard feedback? idk maybe.

i hope you liked the first chapter! review and like?


End file.
